1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baked food products such as treats for pets and snacks for human consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that certain pets, such as dogs and cats, crave eggs. The incorporation of eggs or an egg flavor component into pet food is also well-known as exemplified by the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,341 (Rongey) teaches a pet food product having the appearance, flavor and aroma of cooked eggs. An egg base coating encases a less palatable core to mask its taste and appearance. The core is generally formed of materials such as starch-containing cereal and ground meat or fish. This product is not used as a treat, but instead is employed as a meal for pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,922 (Burkwall, Jr.) teaches a cooked pet food product which simulates a natural fried egg and has the form of a rounded disk with a white outer portion and inner yellow portion. It is produced by coextrusion and contains 20 percent to 40 percent by weight moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,029 (Hildebolt) teaches a pet food containing a semi-moist inner matrix including a small percentage of whole eggs within an in situ baked outer pastry shell. The inner portion is precooked, groun up and coextruded with the outer portion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,607 and 4,032,665 (both assigned to Ralston Purina Co.) teach simulated bone pet foods which are formed by depressing the materill in the shape of a rounded bone cross-section with hollow interior followed by stuffing brownish, farinaceous material into the hollow to resemble bone marrow. The claimed process requires shaping the dough at 100.degree. to 220.degree. F. wherein a simulated bone having a shear value of not less than 250 lbs. per square inch results.
None of the above-described prior art references teach the production of a pet treat by depositing a yolk portion containing egg protein onto a base portion containing meat or meat by-products and simultaneously baking both portions to bond them into a hard biscuit.